lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery House Limited Items
This page lists items that are exclusive to both the Pavilion of Fantasy and Pavilion of Mystery without appearing in the Limited section for either pavilion. Limitations Star Seer * Night Seer * Star Seer * Star Prophecy * Starry Night * Augur of Spirit * Divination Cap * Night of Stars Flying Peafowl * Bird Song * Flying Peafowl * Sparrow Indigo * Finch's Beak * Peacock Pendant * Peacock Shield * Peacock Spirit * Peacock Ring * Peacock Belt Red Hood's Adventure * Fantasy Shotgun * Red Hat's Basket Note: The other items in the suit can be obtained through Evolution. 5 Heart * Ablaze Beauty Gloves * Glamorous Mood * Laurel Headwear * Lunar Knight * Miracle Necklace * Red Witch 4 Heart * A Bit Sweet * Ablaze Beauty Hat * Alice's Socks * Art Teacher-Gray * Blind Love * Bling Leaves * Blueberry Memory * Bunny Ears-Blue * Camouflage Deceit * Cherry Whisper-Pink * Crawler * Devil Bracelet * Devout Flower-Top * Dewdrop * Down Vest * Floral Shadow * Foggy Street * Fold Over Boots * Gold Inlay * Golden Leaf Hairband * Golden Leaf Ribbon * Golden Leaves * Grace * Hide and Seek * Hollow Flower Night * Inkiness Palace * Innocent Years * Iron Rose * Irreplaceable * Lady's Cape * Large Fishnet Socks * Milky WayMilky Way can also be obtained through completing the suit The Gentle Madam. * Narr * Nikki's Dance Necklace * Osmanthus Brew * Pretty Lady-Black * Red Riding Hood's Bracelet * Religious Necklace * Rocket Overalls * Roland * Shade of Ink * Silver Radiance * Snowflake Cocoa * Sour Lemon * Star Wish Shoes * Strawberry Baby * SunflowerSunflower can also be obtained through an Achievement; however, several customizations exist. * Sweet Knight-Top * The Cougar * Transparent Heart-White * Trident Knight 3 Heart * Absolute Angle-Black * Art Teacher-Purple * Autumn Meeting * Beach Volleyball * Beach Wristband * Beloved * Black and White Style * Black Jacket * Bomb-Black * Byzantium's Song-Red * Calla * Cardigan * CarelessnessCarelessness can also be obtained through the Monthly Sign-In; however, multiple customizations of the hair exist. * Cherry Season * Cloth Robe * Course of Life * Cream Horn * Cross-country Shoes * Cuttlefish * Dark Vortex * Dewdrop * Elite Vest * Embroidered Sachet * Emperor's Woman * Equinox Flower * Firework Festival * Flowers in Memory * Ghost * Golden Leaf Earrings * Gradient Colored Sweater * Gray Knit Skirt * Green Strawberry * Green Tea * Hamburger * Happy Mood * Hollowed-out Leggings * Kids Show Host * Kikyo * Kind Heart * Light-brown Sweater * Little Bomb * Little Daisy * Magic Dust * Mild Beauty * Mint Leaf * Miss Apron * Mocha * Music Box-Brown * NeonNeon can also be obtained through completing the suit Afterglow. * Nikki's Dance Bracelet * Old Days * Pastry Footprint * Pearl Necklace * Pink Dancing Shoes * Pink Snowflake * Princess's Prom * ProsperityProsperity can also be obtained through a draw in the Porch of Misty. * Qiuqiu * Sailor Cap * Scarf Cardigan * Seashore * Sewing Class-Blue * Shallow Sky * Sky Marshmallow * Slim Cotton Coat * Snow PoetrySnow Poetry can also be obtained through completing the suit Glossing Rose. * Social Practice * Station Of Departure * Stolen Heart-Green * Stranger * Strapped Platform Shoes * Student Shoes-Brown * Sweater Vest * Thrill * Vivid Strawberries * Warm dance Necklace * West Wind * White Olive Dress * Winter Coat * Woolen Time Notes Category:Mystery House